


Яичница без обязательств

by Smejana



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smejana/pseuds/Smejana
Summary: Иногда яичница это просто яичница
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Shim Changmin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Яичница без обязательств

**Author's Note:**

> Под впечатлением от песни Обними кита - Яичница без обязательств.  
> В рамках новогодних заказов, посвящается @tenshi_vi

Минсок ненавидит коллег, которые решили, что пьянка всем отделом среди недели — отличное решение. Ненавидит начальника, который предложил таким образом отметить назначение в отдел нового сотрудника. Но больше всего ненавидит этого самого новенького, который сейчас дрыхнет у него на плече в такси, в дупель пьяный. И поскольку коллега новичок, то адрес его Минсок не знает, а на все попытки разбудить и узнать это самый коллега только чмокает губами и продолжает сладко сопеть. Ууу, морда китайская! Почему нельзя было взять ту миленькую девочку, что пробовалась на его место, ну и что, что без опыта работы! Зато небось не напилась бы на первом же корпоративе.

— Лу Хань! — пробует он еще раз, пихая новенького локтем в бок. — Я почти приехал, ты помнишь свой адрес?

Попытка оказывается безуспешной, тот только удобнее умащивает свою голову на плече Минсока. Вариантов не так уж много, так что Минсок расплачивается с таксистом и тащит сонную тушу к себе домой.  
— Да постой же ты немного, — пытается он прислонить Лу Ханя к стене, пока открывает дверь. Но тот цепляется ему за шею обеими руками и что-то бормочет на китайском. Справившись с дверью, Минсок кое-как затаскивает незваного гостя в комнату и буквально скидывает на диван. Стаскивает кроссовки и куртку, раздевается сам. Конечно, стоило бы так его и оставить, но Минсок слишком добрый, поэтому подсовывает Ханю под голову подушку и накрывает пледом.

Утром Минсок уже возится с завтраком, когда помятый Лу Хань только просыпается. Из комнаты доносится стон наслаждения, видимо, кое-кто обнаружил таблетку и стакан воды.

— Спасибо, что позаботился, — говорит незваный гость, наконец входя в кухню.

— Пойдешь в душ? — спрашивает Минсок. — Я могу найти тебе что-нибудь чистое.

— Нет, — тот только качает головой. — Все равно нужно будет заехать домой переодеться.

— Тогда завтрак? — предлагает Минсок как радушный хозяин, подвигая к гостю миску риса с яичницей сверху.

— И кофе, если не сложно, — кивает Лу Хань и принимается с явным удовольствием наворачивать предложенную еду.  
Минсок пожимает плечами и наливает две кружки кофе.

На работу Лу Хань предсказуемо опаздывает, но выглядит куда лучше остальных работников отдела. Минсок начинает подозревать, что степень вчерашнего опьянения китайского товарища была результатом актерского таланта, но доказательств все равно никаких.

Минсок и рад бы забыть про всю эту историю, но в обеденный перерыв Лу Хань подсаживается к нему за столик с тупым вопросом.

— А что еще ты умеешь готовить? — спрашивает он, пока Минсок поглощает честно купленный тут же сэндвич.

— Какая разница? Я не собираюсь тебя кормить когда-либо еще. Это было стечение обстоятельств.

— Мало ли, как эти обстоятельства сложатся еще раз, — Лу Хань улыбается как-то даже кокетливо и подмигивает.

Минсок оглядывается в надежде, что никого из их фирмы сейчас нет в столовой, но, конечно же, его ожидания не оправдываются. На них пялятся и чуть ли не на телефон снимают. А Чо Кюхён еще и мерзко ухмыляется. Минсок быстро дожевывает сэндвич, игнорируя все, что пытается сказать проклятый китаец, залпом выпивает кофе и собирается вернуться на рабочее место. Лу Хань поднимается следом.

— А ты разве обедать не собираешься? — спрашивает Минсок и тут же жалеет.

— Ну что ты, мне твоей яичницы до вечера хватит! — отвечает тот.

Чо Кюхён качает головой и что-то быстро набирает в телефоне.

Новость про яичницу разлетается, как осенние листья под порывом ветра. Когда следующим утром Минсок спиной чувствует буравящий взгляд, ему даже оборачиваться не нужно. Уже ввели в курс дела, конечно. Тот же Кюхён еще вчера, небось, все расписал. А сегодня еще коллеги добавили. Как назло, только что пришедший Лу Хань останавливается возле его стола, наклоняется и спрашивает почти в самое ухо:  
— Сходишь со мной сегодня пообедать? Хочу отблагодарить за вчерашнюю яичницу.

Сидящий рядом Ким Чондэ фыркает, а Юна хихикает, прикрывшись ладошкой. Кажется, они считают яичницу эвфемизмом к чему-то непристойному.

— Может, хватит? — спрашивает Минсок, практически ощущая, что пиджак на его спине сейчас начнет дымиться. — Это была просто яичница, ничего больше. Разве тебе не нужно сдавать перевод сегодня?

Лу Хань хмыкает и уходит к своему столу.  
В обеденный перерыв Минсок никуда не идет, объявляя, что у него много работы и довольствуясь мерзким кофе из автомата в холле и батончиком, провалявшимся в столе пару недель. Впрочем, его жертва оказывается напрасной и разборок ему никто не устраивает. Что ж, возможно, так оно все и закончится.

После окончания рабочего дня весь отдел потихоньку начинает расходиться. Первым уходит начальник, желая всем хороших выходных. Следом упархивают девочки, о чем-то перешептываясь и хихикая. Приставучий Лу Хань уточняет, долго ли еще собирается сидеть Минсок, и не стоит ли его подождать, но потом у него звонит телефон, и скомкано прощаясь, он тоже убегает. Последним уходит пожилой менеджер Шин, который берет с Минсока слово, что тот выключит свет и закроет дверь. Минсок обещает. Он честно не ждет никого, просто не успел закончить работу вовремя со всеми этими переживаниями. Однако, едва он нажимает последнее «Сохранить», слышит за спиной шаги и ироничное:

— Значит, яичница? А мне ты никогда не готовил.

— Это была просто яичница, — уставшим тоном повторяет Минсок, разворачиваясь. — Просто яичница, без обязательств.

— То есть, ты готовишь только тем, с кем у тебя ничего не было? — Шим Чанмин из технического отдела вопросительно поднимает бровь. Минсок морщится.

— Хён. Ты ни разу у меня не остался, мне нужно было жарить тебе яичницу в два часа ночи? — Чанмин порывается что-то ответить, но Минсок останавливает его жестом. Возможно, сейчас все действительно закончится, но неопределенность его достала. — И я слышал, как ты говорил Кюхёну, что не приглашаешь домой случайных любовников.

Он разворачивается, чтобы закрыть программу и выключить уже комп. Чанмин подходит ближе и Минсок чувствует его руки на своих плечах.

— Ты же знаешь, что это не о тебе, — говорит тот, разворачивая Минсока к себе лицом.

— Откуда бы? Ты же меня так ни разу и не пригласил.

— Я приглашаю тебя прямо сейчас, — отвечает Чанмин и наклоняется, чтобы смотреть Минсоку в лицо.

Очень бы хотелось ответить «Поздно», но для этого Чанмин Минсоку слишком нравится.

— Хочешь, чтобы я поджарил тебе яичницу? — все равно пытается съязвить он. — Без обязательств?

— Я бы предпочел и то и другое, — Чанмин наклоняется еще ниже и целует. — На крайний случай, обязательства без яичницы.

— Это официальное предложение? — спрашивает Минсок чуть задушено, когда поцелуй прерывается. — Тогда где мое кольцо?

— Дома, — отвечает Чанмин, поднимаясь и протягивая Минсоку руку.

— Ты шутишь? — тот собирает свой рюкзак и снимает куртку с вешалки у двери.

— Вовсе нет. Хотел сделать все более романтично, но твоя яичница спутала все планы, — Чанмин выходит и придерживает двери. Минсок смотрит на него с недоверием, но, похоже, его хён не шутит. Неожиданно.

— И что теперь? — Минсок выключает свет, выходит и запирает дверь. Остается только сдать ключи охраннику, и они свободны.

— Дома есть вино и кажется свечи тоже были. А впереди у нас выходные.

— Заманчивое предложение, — Минсок делает вид, что раздумывает, хотя внутри него маленькая фанючка пищит и подпрыгивает от восторга.

— Это сделает его еще более заманчивым, — шепчет Чанмин на ухо, наклоняясь и целуя в шею, но в этот момент слышится звук приехавшего лифта, и он быстро отстраняется.

В понедельник Минсок сияет кольцом на пальце и засосом на шее, а с Лу Ханем проводят профилактическую беседу, по итогам которой он начинает сторониться Минсока и обещает себе никогда больше не есть яичницу.


End file.
